Crimson rain
by Mblee
Summary: Erin Deschain needed money, and when an old friend of her family asked her to work with him, she couldn't say no, because what could go wrong,right?
1. The beggining

Hey, this is my first attempt of a Halloween fanfic. Please tell me if I should continue…also, constructive criticism is accepted. (Sorry if it's too short, I will try to write longer chapters if I continue). Enjoy!

_**The huge knife shrunk on the man chest, blood spilling everywhere. His hands were all bloody and he was laughing, for the first time in so many years. He ran his hands on his face, the smell of blood was the sweetest thing ever, and the taste of it was better. Something was soaking his clothes, when he looked up; red crimson rain was falling with fury at him.**_

_**That's when he woke up, as always…the same recurring dream. He needed to be free, and to stop his thirsty for blood. Michael Myers needed to be free.**_

It was a rainy day; thick drops were falling against the windows of the car. Erin Deschain was driving fast to Haddonfield while blasting some old rock music trough the car speakers.

She was tired, and just wanted to arrive to Smith Grove Sanitarium. When Loomis called her and ask her to help him some patients, so he could concentrate on Michael Myers, she was more than relieved, it was what she needed, a new job. So she drove from New Jersey to Chicago as fast as she could.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning for what it seemed the nineteen time that day, Erin parked her little car outside the sanitarium.

Loomis was in his office when the nurse announced Erin visit. _**She had changed so much,**_was the first thing the old doctor thought; her brown hair was long now, the color streaks were gone. The only things that remained that the same were the shinning dark eyes, the sun-kissed skin and the pierced ears.

-Erin-Loomis said, and walking by the side of his desk, he opened his arms to give a little hug to the young woman. - Welcome to Smith Grove Sanitarium


	2. Welcome to Haddonfield

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed….., it's great to know that someone is reading. Creepy hugs! _**

_-Erin-Loomis said, and walking by the side of his desk, he opened his arms to give a little hug to the young woman. - Welcome to Smith Grove Sanitarium…_

-Please take a seat he said, still looking at her. - How was the trip?

-It was good, thanks for asking Samuel…- Erin answered as she played with the hem of her long cardigan. He knew she was uncomfortable with him, it was something he became familiar with… She knew Loomis since she was four; he was a friend of her father, and he died when she was fourteen. He was there when her mother had a breakdown… he was there, and he used to be more than a friend to her mother; she was not fond of him.

-Exhausting, I should say… you look tired. Have you found a place to stay? - And then she looked at him. Those dark eyes, he thought, it was like looking at his father.

-Yes, I found a hou…

-Your mother told me you just lost your work. Are you sure you can afford that?

-Yeah. I mean it was not that expensive and I have some money saved- she hissed- I just brought some of my stuff with me. And she's …Mary is bringing the rest. It's an old house, not far from here

The doctor knew that when Erin was mad, it was better not to force her to say more than she wanted.

-Well- Samuel forced a smile- then you can take some days to get used to the city and to rest; we can start working the next week

-Thanks Loomis, that would be great- She mumbled, and standing quickly she was out of the office before Samuel could shake her hand.

**Haddonfield was a nice town.**

The house she rented was a huge withe house, three big rooms, a small back garden full of gerberas. It was not fully furnished, but all the furniture in there was enough at that moment.

After parking her car, she observed the house and was relieved at the sight.

An elderly woman was waiting for her in the front yard. Her long grizzly hair waving at the wind, she approached to the car and immediately offered her hand to Erin, making the colorful bracelets on her hand tinkle.

-I'm Judith Wilkes, you must be Erin.

-That's me ma'am and offering a bright smile she shook the woman hand- and you must be my landlady

Smiling widely, the old woman responded- Please call me Judith, sweetheart. It's nice to finally meet you; I only knew what my grandson told me about you. It was his idea to put the house rental announces on internet; I was afraid of renting the house to an outsider, but you seem like a good girl.

-I've already deposit the money on your account and I promise to keep the house on a good state

- Thanks honey, now let's go inside to sign the papers and let me show you the house. Then we can go have some food at my house, it's the one with the red roses on the yard- she said, pointing to the house in front of the street. - And I will not take no for an answer, we are neighbors now.

As they entered the house, Erin felt happy for the first time she stepped on Haddonfield.


	3. Memories

So, I watched Friday the 13th part VII: the new blood, and decided to use some characters to explain why Erin was in such a hurry to leave New Jersey. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R & R. Creepy hugs! (I don't own anything, sadly)

To say she was tired, wasn't enough. After the good and extremely welcome meal, she excused herself from Ann's house and she went right to her new home, just to unpack some of the boxes from her car.

Locking the door and shooting all the curtains down, she let out the rain and putting some music she slowly took off her wet clothes to the rime of love her by seether. Sitting in the bath tub, singing almost whispering, Erin closed her eyes and thought about New Jersey.

A brilliant student, every single one of her teachers would have told.

She used to have colorful strikes in her brown and soft hair. Pierced ears and navel, and the biggest difference… Everyone used to like her. The song ended with a click and other song started at the moment.

Dr. Erin Deschain, the plaque outside her office said. A brilliant doctor, and the favorite employee of Dr. Crews. At the young age of 23 she was the one in charge when the doctor was gone.

That was until Tina's accident... Well she knew it was no accident, and she tried to stop it too.

When everyone knew what happened, the love and trust for her was gone in a blink. Everyone believed she knew about the doctor plans, and no one believed her.

Soon she was unemployed, things were thrown against her house and she had to move back with her mother; the worst thing about it, if you asked her. She opened her eyes when she remembered the slap she received when her mother opened the door.

"Just like the old days" Erin said out loud, surprised by her own voice, she opened the shampoo bottle and washing her long hair, New Jersey was out of her mind in a few minutes.

Using a long hoodie and with her hair still wet, Erin went straight to bed, hugging the blankets tight around her, she fall asleep with music still on…

_**My shadow's**_

_**Shedding skin and**_

_**I've been picking , Scabs again.**_

_It was dark hallway; she read her name on the plaque of her old office. With trembling fingers, she touched the door and opened it slowly. It was pitch dark, a rare smell coming from the inside._

_**I'm down**_

_**Digging through**_

_**My old muscles**_

_**Looking for a clue.**_

_Erin was scared; something was waiting for her in the dark. She kept walking, and the door shut closed behind her._

_**I've been crawling on my belly**_

_**Clearing out what could've been.**_

_**I've been wallowing in my own confused**_

_**And insecure delusions**_

_**For a piece to cross me over**_

_Something was there, she knew. Her eyes were accepting the lack of light and she distingue her desk. Touching the dark edge of the wood, she saw her hand; covered in crimson blood and the smell…God! That disgusting smell. That thing, that person was watching her from the dark. "Behind my desk" she thought._

_**Or a word to guide me in.**_

_**I wanna feel the changes coming down.**_

_**I wanna know what I've been hiding in**_

_It was a man. "Doctor Crew… doc…" the man turned around; all she could tell was that he was tall, long hair, he was using a mask and he was waiting for her_

_**My shadow.**_

_**Change is coming through my shadow.**_

_**My shadow's shedding skin**_

_**I've been picking**_

_**My scabs again.**_

_He offered his big hand, and Erin hypnotize as she was feeling, took it without doubt. Big callous hands, holding her fragile and soft ones. She walked to his side and looked at the door._

_They were no longer in the office, but in a place full of trees and beneath their feet thousands of bodies were laying… her bloody hands still holding his _

**_I choose to live and to_**

**_Grow, take and give and to_**

**_Move, learn and love and to_**

**_Cry, kill and die and to_**

**_Be paranoid and to_**

**_Lie, hate and fear and to_**

**_Do what it takes to move through._**

_She wanted to hold that hand harder, she was afraid and lost… and the smell, it was driving her insane. Suddenly there was no hand to hold any longer. She turned around quickly, to ask for help, to ask for someone alive…_

**_See my shadow changing,_**

**_Stretching up and over me._**

**_Soften this old armor._**

_Something was soaking her clothes, she looked up to a bloody crimson rain._

_**Hoping I can clear the way**_

_**By stepping through my shadow,**_

_**Coming out the other side.**_

_When she looked down,she saw a huge wolf running at her; saliva and blood dripping from his mouth. Crimson rain making his white fur almost red. Her feet were glued to the ground, her heart racing faster and faster, she couldn't run… So she opened her arms_

**_Step into the shadow._**

**_Forty six and two are just ahead of me._**

_The wolf jumped and she woke up._

_Shaking and sweating, she convinced herself that it was just a dream. Turning off the music, Erin crawled to her, promising to never fell asleep listening tool. Maybe she didn't like that band anymore. _


End file.
